Hitherto, various proposals have been made regarding three-dimensionally constructed warp knit fabrics formed of a front-surface ground knit construction, a back-surface ground knit construction, and connection yarns interconnecting these constructions.
These three-dimensionally constructed warp knit fabrics are formed primarily such that textile materials are knitted by using a knitting machine with double-row needle carriers.
Connection yarns include those of, for example, a type having orthogonal connection yarns used for interconnection substantially in an orthogonal state with respect to front-surface and back-surface ground knit constructions, a type having oblique connection yarns used for interconnection substantially in an oblique state with respect to front-surface and back-surface side sections, a type of a truss structure having both orthogonal and oblique connection yarns.
For these conventional three-dimensionally constructed warp knit fabrics, key points are to find out an orthogonal state that should be used to enhance the pressure resistance of front-surface and back-surface ground knit constructions of the connection yarns. More specifically, the key points are to find out a type of the truss structure of the connection yarns should be formed to prevent slippage the constructions, and how to enable the prevention of slippage between front-surface and back-surface ground construction to be attained and concurrently to obtain the pressure resistance of the ground knit constructions, or the type of materials should be used for connection yarns to obtain the pressure resistance of the ground knit constructions.
However, for these conventional three-dimensionally constructed warp knit fabrics, the above-described means, which places importance on the pressure resistance to obtain the compressive elasticity thereof, greatly relies on the means that employs the truss structure, uses connection yarns with higher elasticity, and especially, uses the connection yarns with high density.
As such, problems take place in that when pressure is applied, the high elasticity connection yarns are bent and entangled with one another, whereby the compressive elasticity is deteriorated.
In addition, in a case where net constructions are employed for both or any one of the front-surface and back-surface ground knit constructions, the connection yarns overextend from open portions of the net constructions, the wearing is caused from the outside, the nap is thereby caused on the overextended portions.
This causes obnoxious feeling to be provided in use and causes the appearance to deteriorate.
Known knit fabrics that solve problems such as those described above include a three-dimensional knit fabric that includes a front-surface ground knit construction and a back-surface ground knit construction, connection yarns for interconnecting the front-surface and back-surface ground knit constructions, pluralities of warp insertion yarns and/or weft insertion yarns parallelly inserted between the connection yarns, wherein at least one lay of the warp insertion yarns form a knit construction in interengagement with the warp insertion yarns. (Refer to Patent Reference Document 1).
According to this method, however, since the plurality of insertion yarns are used, not only cloth is formed to be thick with texture mass being increased, but also flexibility of the cloth is impaired.
In addition, since the plurality of insertion yarns are used, insertion yarns are knitted in proximity with one another or are congested with one another depending on the use condition whereby disabling the connection yarns to be bound.
As a result, the pressure resistance, the inter-ground knit construction slippage preventability, and the like are not necessarily sufficiently improved.
(Patent Reference Document 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-45760